Third faction in OT
by ijedi
Summary: Vader finds out that Leia is his daughter. He also sees a Jedi he haven't seen for years. Vader forms a third faction in the Civil War.
1. Vader meets his Leia and Ahsoka

Chapter 1

The ship got captured by Imperial forces. The Rebels were already fighting Storm troopers although it was clear by then that they were loosing. After an intense battle, the Rebels were either dead or captured. However, there were still two passengers free who did not participate in the fight. The two women first sent a probe with two droids and then prepared two fights off the incoming force of Storm troopers.

"Ahsoka, what are our chances of survival?" asked a younger woman dressed in white

"I think they are quite high. The Empire wont kill an Imperial Senator outright and you might get rescued. I on the other hand will most probably get killed, as Darth Vader's favorite hobby is to kill Jedi. But don't worry Leia, I will defend you until my last breath of air will exit my lungs" The two women then got ready for incoming forces.

Ahsoka sensed that Storm ropers saw them and then switched her lightsabers just on time to defend them. Leia was shooting the Storm troopers while Ahsoka was jumping in the air, cutting blasters with her lightsaber, Force pushing the troopers and sometimes throwing one of her lightsabers at a random trooper. She was currently using a mixture of Ataru and Shien forms although Shien was the predominant one.

After ten minutes of evading troopers and killing at least a half of them, Ahsoka sensed the Dark Side of the Force and saw him. A figure in black armor with a cape and a mask was approaching them slowly with a red lightsaber in his right hand.

Ahsoka panicked a bit and for that split second when she lost focus, a trooper hit her in the leg and the Togruta dropped on the ground. The Storm troopers stooped firing and then pointed their blasters at the Jedi. The reason the did not finish Ahsoka off was because they thought that Lord Vader wanted to be the one to kill the Jedi.

Vader was very close. The troopers were ready to shoot for the kill. Ahsoka looked a little helpless although she still was a strong person. As Vader was ready to strike the Jedi down, a massive force wave hit everybody in the room, which sent the troopers together with Darth Vader flying in different places.

Vader was surprised. He knew that the Togruta Jedi did not perform that and he was rather intrigued. He looked around and saw a young woman standing next to Ahsoka, who had a striking resemblance with his deceased Angel. He then saw a determination and anger on her face, which reminded him of one former Jedi. Then Vader looked to see the Force Signature of the girl as curiosity overwhelmed him. His findings were shocking and Vader gasped.

Ahsoka and Leia were confused. They were in the room with one of the most ruthless people in the Galaxy and yet Ahsoka was still alive. Something was very wrong, Ahsoka thought.

Darth Vader then looked at the Togruta Jedi and was surprised to see a weak link with the Jedi. He proceeded to check her Force Signature as well and saw whom he almost killed. Among all his heavy breathing, one word was heard, which took the Jedi by surprise.

"Snips?"

Ahsoka was shocked, as there was only one person ever who called her that. "No, that's impossible, you cannot be him! He died a War Hero of the Clone Wars!"

"You are gravely mistaken young one. Search your feelings and you will see the truth" Ahsoka knew that the Sith was correct and tears escaped her eyes. Leia approached her friend and hugged her.

"If you want to kill her, you will kill me first"

"Such a strong personality, Leia, just like your mother. You know you could be a very powerful Sith Lady and rule together with me."

"What do you know about my mother! You don't even know who I am or who she was"

"No, you are wrong. Padme Amidala was the perfect person, an Angel and I married her before the Clone Wars begun"

It took Leia five seconds to process that information but after she understood the implications, she started crying.

"Kill me and end my suffering please!" told the Princess

"I will not kill my daughter." Then Vader looked to the Storm troopers, who surrounded the women. They suddenly got lifted in the air and started chocking. Soon all of their bodies dropped dead on the ground.

"Why did you do it?" asked Leia

"I will not harm my daughter. Come with me to my quarters." Vader then gave a hand to Ahsoka and helped her stand up. The former Padawan felt a conflict inside Vader and knew that there was hope. Leia was confused but then saw that her friend was relaxed, so she decided to follow Vader.

A/N Who should in Vader's camp? Should Vader loose the suit?


	2. The creation of Third side in the War

Chapter 2

The two women walked behind Vader with their hands being tied as the Dark Lord of the Sith did not want his forces to think that the girls were not hi prisoners. Of course, the Storm troopers did not question Vader bringing them to his quarters, as they knew that this happened on occasions since Vader had a reputation of torturing people.

After a small walk inside the Star Destroyer, the group reached Vader's quarters. The former Jedi opened the door and they walked in. The room was quite large yet it was decorated rather simply- there was a desk, a bed and a couple of other things. Vader closed the door and sat on the chair, while two women sat on his bed.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Leia

"I wish to train you my daughter"

"You will not! I will train Leia! You will only corrupt her with your twisted mind!"

"I will not harm my daughter!"

"Anakin, I can train her too. And besides, I have nothing else to do here, so I might as well train your daughter. And she will be a Jedi"

"My daughter will not be a Jedi! I do not want her to be a lonely person, who will never be able to express her feeling, either dark or light. And the name Anakin does not have any meaning to me anymore."

" Yes it does as I see that you still care for your family. It will take you time to realize but I bet you will realize that at some point. And I do not intend to fully follow the Jedi Code, as I did not agree with it either. I had attachments too"

Vader laughed "And who that may be?"

"You and Padme. You were my Master but I saw you more as my friend, as family. And of course I could sense that something was going on between you and Padme. If you left the order, I would follow you"

"I am surprised that you had such a strong bond with me Snips. But it does not matter now. Right now, our priority is to kill the Emperor and recreate the New Order of force sensitives."

The two females were surprised. "So you will betray the Emperor and join the Alliance?"

"No, Leia Skywalker, I will kill the Emperor and take over his Empire. I do not agree with how Old Republic worked and I fully intend to keep Empire with slight modifications. However, Emperor will pay as he lied to me about my family. He told that my child had died with Padme and that I killed them"

"Anakin, while it is true that you were instrumental to what happened to Padme, she did not die right away as her children survived"

"Children?" Ahsoka sensed that Vader was furious. His desk flew into the air, hit the walls at a large speed and then shattered into many pieces.

"I have a sibling?" asked Leia

"Yes, his name is Luke and he lives on Tatooine. Obi Wan looks after him and later intends to train him as a Jedi"

"What! I will not allow that fossil to brainwash my kid. Only my former apprentice can train my children. Why did you allow him to do that?"

"What was I supposed to do, Vader? Both Yoda and Obi Wan insisted and I was much younger back then. I barely got permission to look after Leia on Alderaan; Master Yoda was against that idea in the beginning. I also did not receive the rank of the Jedi Knight although I was one of the very few Jedi available. Master Yoda said that my training was incomplete and as I had nobody to finish my training, I would still remain an apprentice"

"This is unacceptable. The little elf is loosing his mind. However, that is of no concern to me as there are very few Jedi left, most of who are of no threat to me. They are scattered around the Galaxy and possibly only two of them know of Rebel Alliance. We need to concentrate more on the Emperor and his Empire. I need people who have goods skills and are reliable as there are many incompetent and untrustworthy members of the Empire. Will you join my Empire?"

"Why would we do that? How do we know if you will not bring us to Emperor?" asked Leia

"Leia, I knew Anakin well and even if he changed, I can sense that he still cares mostly about his family and will defend it against anybody. Also, he did not kill me and I would have no importance to the Emperor. I join my former Master"

"If you join I do too, as I trust you Ahsoka. You have been my friend since I was very little"

"Now, Ahsoka is given the rank of Imperial Knight and Leia Skywalker is now her apprentice. Together, we will bring peace to my future Empire and the Galaxy as the Imperial family.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the Coruscant, an old ugly looking individual just sensed that something was wrong with his apprentice. He sensed that there was a tiny beam of light within dark Force Signature of Vader. That made Sidious mad and he knew just how he would release his anger. The Sith went to a dark dungeon and saw a female prisoner. Her face still looked beautiful even though she wore very old cheap pieces of clothing and had a lot of dust and dirt on her body.

"Ah, hello Senator Amidala." Sidious approached her and smiled. He really liked torturing people, especially if they were innocent. Then he sent blue lightning at her and laughed as the woman screamed in pain. He did that for a couple of minutes, then healed her and left. Sidious did not want Padme to die just yet.


End file.
